


Twelve Step Plan

by okemmelie



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Heist, kind of, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: When Zazzalil accidentally hits send on a text message that was never supposed to see the light of day, she comes up with a simple plan to delete the message from Jemilla's phone before she has the chance to see it
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	Twelve Step Plan

**Author's Note:**

> so the starkid writes discord is doing "heists" this week and this is a dumb i had in the middle of the night. enjoy!

_I love you_.

The words are innocent enough and there’s nothing wrong with them. But they’re dangerous too and Zazzalil knows that. One misclick, one slip of the thumb and her secret is out. It could ruin everything and that’s terrifying. But it could also put them together in a new and wonderful way. And that’s beautiful.

But she’s not going to send the message. She’s not stupid and she knows that messing with a friendship isn’t always the best thing to be doing. Her and Jemilla have already have their slip ups and she’s not sure they can handle an _I love you_.

It doesn’t make the words on her phone any less true. She loves Jemilla and she’s known for a while. She loves her and she’s in love with her. It’s a strange feeling to have towards your enemy turned friend turn roommate, but honestly? Zazzalil wouldn’t have it any other way.

Okay, not completely true. She’d prefer it if Jemilla was in love with her too. But it’s a lot to ask and besides, Zazzalil isn’t even sure Jemilla likes girls. And maybe she’d prefer to not be into Jemilla if she isn’t, but right now she’s in love and living in ignorant bliss. And that’s alright.

There’s been a slight smile on her lips for quite a while, but it drops the moment she notices what she’s done. She’s hit send. Fuck.

 _Fuck_.

In a split second, Zazzalil goes from being a girl in love to being a spy with a mission (who also happens to be a girl in love, but it’s less relevant). She quickly devises a simple twelve step plan that’ll one hundred percent save her from her tiny, but devastating mistake.

**Step one** : Damage control

She looks at her phone. Jemilla has not opened to message yet. That’s a good sign. Then she sneaks into the living room and sends a smile in her friend’s direction when she sees Jemilla on the couch, watching a movie while curled up with a cup of tea. No phone in sight. Phew!

**Step two** : Stabilizing

She heads for the kitchen and looks around for any sight of her roommate’s phone. She can’t find it there and she needs to find it before Jemilla does.

So she sends a message to Keeri, letting her know what she did and asking for assistance. Keeri sends her a thumbs up, which Zazzalil chooses to believe means they’re on the right track.

**Step three** : Immediate distraction

After concluding that the phone is not in any of the common areas and unlocking the door for Keeri and whoever else might be joining them soon, Zazzalil makes her way to the couch. She sits down next to Jemilla and smiles again.

“Hey.” Jemilla throws an arm around her and Zazzalil freezes up for a moment, before she remembers that they casually cuddle from time to time. The smartest move here would be to cuddle up to the subject, so she does. “Why are you so tense?”

Fuck. She hadn’t thought of an excuse. “Uh, you know…” Zazzalil uses all her brain power to come up with a good excuse that doesn’t make her seem suspicious. “School. School’s being a bitch.”

Jemilla nods and laughs a little. Luckily, she doesn’t ask more.

**Step four** : Backup

The door to their apartment opens and Zazzalil whispers a barely audible _oh thank God_ under her breath as Keeri and the rest of their friends make their way into the living room.

Ducker pushes his way to the front and announces that they’re having a phone-free hang. “Everyone, put your phones in a pile over on that table!”

“Mine’s in my room, let me just go get it.” Jemilla gets up and Zazzalil sends a panicked look in Keeri’s direction.

Grant, ever the hero, reacts before Keeri does. He lets go of Emberly’s hand to go stand in front of the door. “No!”

“No?” Jemilla crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at him.

He nods and repeats his previous statement. “No. You can hang with us without your phone without getting your phone.”

Not even Jemilla can argue with that, so she stays. Zazzalil’s secret is safe. For now.

**Step five** : Secure the target

Zazzalil gets up from the couch after the no-phone hang has been going on for a while. It’s fine. She gets to the hallway. Then when she’s about to open Jemilla’s door, she hears a sound behind her. Instead, she goes to open the bathroom door.

And it’s a good call, because Jemilla waits outside it when Zazzalil gets back from her fake bathroom trip.

**Step six** : Further backup

She doesn’t have much time, so she hurries to request Keeri’s assistance. They need to be quick and they need to work together. Jemilla will return soon and Keeri and Emberly will both go to wait in line for the bathroom.

From there, Keeri will secure the phone and Emberly will pretend to use the bathroom until Keeri’s back and the text is gone.

**Step seven** : Secure the target 2

Zazzalil nervously talks to Jemilla about how stupid time as a concept is, while her friends carries out the mission with out her. A true spy knows when to function as merely a distraction in order to let partners do the heavy work.

**Step eight** : Regret

“Hey, Zazz?” Keeri pokes her head in. “What’s her password?”

**Step nine** : Panic

Jemilla stops talking about time. She looks at Keeri, who has her phone in her hand. Then she looks at Zazzalil. “Um… Zazz? What is Keeri doing with my phone?”

Even if Zazzalil’s still looking at Keeri, she can feel everyone’s eyes on her. She knows there’s literally no way for her to escape this, but that doesn’t mean her brain isn’t trying to look for one. And right now? It’s not working.

**Step ten** : Confrontation

“I–” Gosh, she really didn’t want to have to do this in front of everyone. But seeing as there’s no way out and she invited them all here, she takes a deep breath. Then she goes through with it. “I kind of sent a message to you that I didn’t mean to actually send and… I may or may not have sent Keeri to delete it.”

“What message?” Jemilla asks.

Zazzalil wishes she had asked anything but that. “Uhh…”

**Step eleven** : Regret 2 (Electric Boogaloo)

It’s not exactly what she wants to happen, but she lets Keeri hand Jemilla her phone. She doesn’t dare look at her while she reads the message, so instead Zazzalil has her very own staring contest with the floor. It’s not very interesting, but at least she doesn’t have to look Jemilla in the eyes.

No one says anything. It’s painful and Zazzalil wishes someone would say anything.

Then she hears the sound of someone typing something on their phone. Presumably Jemilla. “There!” Definitely Jemilla.

The sound of a message being sent it followed by her own text message tone. “I better go check that,” Zazzalil mumbles and starts making her way over to the phone table.

“Ah-ah.” Jemilla stops her. “Phone free hang out, remember?”

The rest of the phone free hang out is almost more terrible than the first half.

**Step twelve** : Aftermath

Eventually everyone decides to leave. Not Jemilla, of course not. She sticks around in the living room.

“I know we’re technically still hanging out, but can I please check my phone now? Zazzalil asks. Jemilla nods.

_I love you_.

The words are innocent enough and there’s nothing wrong with them, except for how much they suck when you’re left in uncertainty. They’re not _the_ most beautiful words in the world, but after today, Zazzalil knows for sure that they are terrifying.

And it’s not because _I love you_ isn’t a beautiful string of words. They are. But there are some words that are far more beautiful.

Like the words on her screen right now. _I love you too_.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading sdkjfsldkf. pls feel free to hit me up on tumblr dot com @helenmcwife


End file.
